Ionic liquids are organic salts that are liquid around or below 100° C. (Science (2003) 302:792-793). Ionic liquids exhibit negligible vapor pressure, and with increasing regulatory pressure to limit the use of traditional industrial solvents due to environmental considerations such as volatile emissions and aquifer and drinking water contamination, much research has been devoted to designing ionic liquids that could function as replacements for conventional solvents.
The present invention provides novel compositions comprising fluorinated anions that are useful as ionic liquids. Fluorous ionic liquids have been described. For example, Merrigan, et al. (Chem. Comm. (2000) 2051-2052) describe imidazole-derived ionic liquids having fluorous tails, and Wasserscheid, et al. (Green Chemistry (2002) 4:134-138) describe the synthesis of imidazolium-derived ionic liquids having a bis(trifluoromethanesulfonato)amide anion. In addition, Rudyuk, et al., J. Fluorine Chem., 125 (2004) 1465-1471, describe the synthesis of N-polyfluoroethyl and N-2-chlorodifluorovinyl derivatives of azoles, such as imidazole, pyrazole and triazole.